


Louisville Slugger

by DaBloodyLegend



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyLegend/pseuds/DaBloodyLegend
Summary: Boyd stumbles upon Raylan strung from a tree and decides to take appropriate action.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Louisville Slugger

Raylan was tied to a tree trying to move out of the way of the Louisville slugger that kept heading his way. Raylan was still sore from the initial hit whilst he was still on the ground and being held up by just the one foot wasn't helping ease the pain. Boyd got Dickies attention when he said "I don't know whether to shot him now or let him take a couple more swings first."

Raylan's response came as a mumbled groan.

Boyd said "look here Dickie cut him down now before I shot your brains out."

Dickie stated "alright, alright."

Dickie cut the rope which resulted in Raylan falling to the ground. Boyd walked towards Dickie with the gun pointed at Dickie and said "now you shot Ava and I might just be able to forget that because she's going to be fine but when I come to talk to you and find you beating my good friend deputy Marshall and well Dickie I'm not sure that was a good move for you because you have given me no choice but to fire a bullet into your skull."

Dickie put his hands up and said "Raylan you can't let him do this."

Raylan looked up from where he laid sprawled on the ground unmoving from where he had fallen to. Raylan attempted to push himself up but all he could manage was to get a few centimeters up before he fell back down to the ground. Dickie "laughed see what the bat does to you."

Boyd snarled "I think you have forgotten Dickie that I have a gun pointed at you so shut up before I make you."

Dickie questioned "what are you going to do kill me in front of the Marshall so he can put you away."

Boyd stated "I have shot men in front of him before much less deserving of a bullet than you and plus in his state do you actually believe he can give a valid statement. It will just be my word against yours Dickie and since dead men can't talk I think people might be inclined to believe me."

Dickie asked "alright what can I do to stop you from shooting me."

Boyd smirked "now that's more like it, why did Raylan come here."

Dickie stated "he was looking for a girl called Loretta thought he could get a lead or two from here."

Boyd said "and was he correct in assuming that."

Dickie nodded "yeah man that lives here drove her some of the way and left her at a gas station, although by now I reckon she's at my mamas by now."

Boyd stated "alright Dickie help Raylan up and take him to my car, anything stupid and I shoot you."

Dickie lifted Raylan up off the ground and snarled "come on you know I can't support both of us on my bad knee."

Boyd growled "well you are going to have to Dickie, your the reason he can't walk so you are going to have carry him or god damn it I'll shoot you right now."

Raylan mumbled something incoherent.

Boyd warned "be carefully with him Dickie cause if you hurt him, I'll hurt you."

Dickie lifted Raylan up who just became a dead weight in his arms. When they finally reached the car Dickie placed Raylan in the back and then Boyd instructed him to get in the front and drive. Boyd sat in the passengers seat holding the gun to Dickies head whilst constantly checking on Raylan.

Raylan was starting to become more coherent but he'd been hit pretty hard in the head and Boyd was sure he at least had a severe concussion. By the time Dickie pulled up to his house Raylan was sitting up in the seat although he didn't say a word. Boyd passed him his gun and asked "what do you want me to do Raylan."

Raylan mumbled "this isn't your fight Boyd, stay away, stay safe."

Boyd stated "if it involves you Raylan it is my business."

Raylan pulled Dickie out of the car and used him as a shield and shouted "unless you let me in I will blow Dickies brains out."

A shot from inside set off a round of quick fire by everyone in the proximity. Dickie dived back into the car and Raylan fell slumped against it. The shooting ended when Boyd took out his gun and said this ends now put your guns on the ground boys unless you all want to die. All the men put their guns down and Raylan and Boyd tied them all up to different trees except for Dickie who was handcuffed to the car tire. Raylan walked inside with Boyd beside him ready to catch him he passed out. Raylan called "Loretta it's Raylan Givens."

Loretta yelled "let me do this, she killed my daddy."

Boyd said "now I know it's not my place to say but if you pull that trigger nothing will improve only get worse and you'll be sent to jail and believe me jails not nice."

Loretta sighed "but she killed my daddy."

Mags said "I did it for you."

Boyd laughed "you did it for yourself now how about you leave here Loretta and let me shoot her that way shell be dead and you won't be in prison."

Loretta let Raylan take the gun from her and ushered her outside he then walked back in and turned to Boyd before he mumbled "thanks."

Raylan then fell to the ground unconscious.

Mags stated "you better help him."

Boyd growled "I think I'll deal with you first."

After tying up Mags so there was no way she could escape, Boyd ran over to Raylan and took out the mans cellophane before calling Art Mullen who was on speed dial.

Art answered "hey Raylan how is your visit to Harlan going."

Boyd replied "not so well, the Bennett's are tied up waiting for you at their house but we are going to need an ambulance or two. And forensics."

Art laughed "Crowder, may I ask where my deputy is and how your involved with this."

Boyd stated "Ava was shot and the trail of bullets led me to a certain Raylan Givens."

Art questioned "alright where is my deputy."

Boyd replied "with me."

Art asked "then why isn't he the one doing the talking."

Boyd replied "he's unconscious."

Before Art could reply Boyd hung up the phone. Boyd had picked up a jacket off the back of a chair and was holding it against Raylan's wound whilst keeping a hand on his wrist so he could feel his pulse. Raylan moved his hand so it was holding Boyd's and looked at him and smiled. Boyd whispered "Dickie is going to pay."

Raylan mumbled "no Boyd leave him be he'll get what he deserves in prison."

Boyd growled "he's lucky you got shot or else I would have already tied him from a tree."

Raylan smiled at Boyd and began slipping into unconsciousness. Boyd stated "Raylan you have to stay awake, don't go passing out on me."

Raylan mumbled "hurts."

Boyd nodded "I know but you need to stay awake."

Raylan nodded. Boyd smiled "good job Raylan the ambulance should be here soon."

Boyd picked up his phone and redialled Art and screamed "where is the fucking ambulance."

Art replied "it's on it's way to you but do you know how far away from a hospital you are."

Boyd yelled "pretty fucking far but I also know ambulances are pretty fucking fast so why isn't it here."

Art stated "it's coming Crowder and so are the police and the Marshals."

Boyd yelled "well get here faster."

Raylan tried very weakly to get the phone off Boyd but was never going to succeed. Boyd questioned "you alright."

Art began to reply but Boyd interrupted "I wasn't talking to you Marshall."

Raylan stuttered "stop yelling at him."

Boyd nodded and slammed the phone closed before putting it back into his pocket. Boyd whispered "I'm sorry."

Raylan stated "it's not your fault."

Boyd took a look at Raylan's wound and said "I should have done something so you wouldn't get shot like shoot them before they could shoot you."

Raylan mumbled "no."

Raylan began passing out again and Boyd said "Raylan don't go to sleep on me you need to stay awake."

Raylan ran his hand along the side of Boyd's face. His other hand was still holding Boyd's in a death tight grip. Boyd looked at Raylan and whispered "please be alright, who am I going to have to keep me on my toes if your not here."

Raylan smiled "Crowder I'll be alright."

Boyd heard the sirens and he heard them stop but when he heard shouting from Dickie and saw no paramedic or cop he knew something was wrong. He softly picked up Raylan who mumbled "you smell nice."

Boyd laughed of course Raylan in his delirious state would find something to say that was completely not about the situation. When Raylan complimented Boyd's laugh, Boyd just shook his head and said "let's get you some help."

Boyd carried Raylan bridal style out to the porch where he found the police having a stand off with Dickie who was holding Loretta beside him with a gun to her head. Boyd just walked straight up to him and pulled the gun from his hands. An officer yelled "what the hell are you doing Crowder."

Boyd stated "getting the gun off him so that the US Marshall in my arms can get some much needed medical attention."

Boyd got the gun and placed it in an officers hand before he walked over to the paramedic and said "he needs to get to a hospital fast."

The paramedic got Boyd to place him in the back of an ambulance. When Boyd went to leave Raylan grabbed his hand and mumbled "stay."

Boyd smiled at Raylan and sat beside him in the ambulance much to the paramedics dislike. The ambulance took off towards the hospital and it wasn't long before Raylan passed out. They reached the hospital and Boyd was left in the hallway as Raylan was rushed into Surgery. Boyd leaned against the hallway wall staring at where Raylan had been taken to. Boyd just stood there staring until a nurse told him he couldn't be there and told him he had to leave. She took Boyd to a large room and said "you can wait here."

He placed his head in his hands and started pulling at his hair. Boyd felt someone slip into the seat next to him. He looked up to see the room full of Marshals and couldn't help but wonder how long they'd been there. Raylan's co-worker Rachel was there and she questioned "what happened Boyd, what the hell did you do."

Boyd glared "I did nothing, but Doyle shot him."

Rachel sneered "you Boyd are never going to get anywhere close to Raylan's room, I don't trust you."

Every time the doctors came with updates, everyone made sure Boyd would not hear. The Marshals left and Boyd attempted to follow but was held back by Rachel who said "not you Crowder you are staying here."

Boyd snarled "fuck you bitch."

Art was standing by the door to the room whilst Rachel was sat in the plastic chair and Tim was standing near the end of Raylan's bed attempting to get them to let Boyd in. It was the next day when Raylan finally stirred. Despite Boyd having gotten into the room the night before he had long ago been kicked out. Raylan in a raw voice asked "is Boyd alright."

Tim nodded "he's fine."

Raylan questioned "where is he then, he told me he'd be here. He's always here. Please tell me you didn't arrest him he helped me, saved my life again."

Before anyone could respond Tim was already on his way to get Boyd. Art stated "he's here somewhere. What happened Raylan."

Raylan mumbled "ask Boyd he was there."

Tim found Boyd standing in the hallway and told him Raylan was awake. Before Tim could say anything else Boyd was already half way to Raylan's room. Boyd walked into the room and smiled at Raylan who said "I hope they treated you well."

Boyd smirked "I'm not sure they like me Raylan."

Raylan smiled "I think its cause they know you hate them."

Boyd shrugged "of course I do they kept me from seeing you."

Raylan grinned "oh really."

Art said "I'm going to get us something to drink from the vending machines."

Rachel stated "I'll come help you carry them."

Tim just stood there laughing. Raylan asked "Tim you alright."

Tim chuckled "they should have listened when I said you would want Boyd here. They thought you'd hate the idea."

Boyd said "well I guess you aren't so bad."

Tim said "I've got to go make a call."

With that Boyd and Raylan were the only ones left in the room. Boyd walked up to Raylan and brushed his fingers across the stitches on Raylan's head. Raylan used his hand to twirl with the hem of Boyd's shirt. Boyd stated "you had me worried Raylan."

Raylan replied "I'm fine Boyd."

Boyd smiled "and I'm glad."

Boyd leaned in and softly kissed Raylan on the lips. Boyd pulled back and went to say something when Raylan pulled him back down and they kissed again. Boyd smiled "I love you Raylan."

Raylan grinned "I love you two."

Tim who had opened the door in the middle of the kiss had walked right back out. It's not like he hadn't suspected anything he was just hoping to not see it. Art and Rachel walked up to him and asked "they kick you out did they."

Tim replied "I had to make a phone call."

Rachel questioned "how could you leave them alone by themselves, Crowder might do something to Raylan."

Tim shrugged "if your thinking he's going to kill him trust me I think that's the furthest thing from his mind."

Rachel glared "how would you know."

Tim chuckled "I just do trust me."

Art laughed "can you guys stop fighting for just a second."

Tim laughed "we better warn Boyd so he'll stop trying to kill Raylan."

Rachel growled "don't be dumb."

Boyd had his hand on Raylan's cheeks and was softly kissing him when from the other side of the door Tim yelled "Boyd Crowder we are coming in whether you like it or not so if you are in the process of murdering Raylan I would stop."

Boyd pulled away and sat down in the seat beside the bed just before the door was open. They both immediately worked out Tim knew what they were doing in there. Tim stepped inside the room and winked at the pair before sitting down on an empty chair. Boyd sent him a grateful smile and said "if you tell us you are coming in how are you ever supposed to catch anyone in the act."

Tim chuckled "we could just walk in but sometimes I just don't want to see that type of shit."

Rachel punched him in the shoulder and Tim just grinned.

Before long Raylan had fallen asleep due to all the medication he was on. Art and Rachel left to go to work leaving Tim behind to watch over Raylan. Boyd questioned "how'd you know."

Tim stated "I had my suspicions after seeing you both out watching that band, I'm sure you noticed me because you disappeared ages before it ended and then I walked in on you guys kissing."

Boyd laughed "sorry about that."

Tim chuckled "it's okay I might only have nightmares for a month or two."

Boyd grinned "well thanks for warning us about them."

Raylan moved in his sleep and laced his fingers with Boyd's who had his arm resting on the bed. Tim stated "you hurt him Crowder and I'll blow your brains out with my sniper and leave you on display in the town centre."

Boyd nodded "and I give you my permission to do that because if I hurt him I obviously don't have brains."

Tim said "well as he doesn't need me here I think I might go and get some work done because we can't all afford to take a holiday."

Boyd smiled "yeah I know what you mean, I'm going to have some people very angry with me when I finally return to Harlan."

Tim shook his head and left the room after saluting Boyd on his way out.


End file.
